


Under Fireworks and Stars

by coolpointsetta



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bolin is a good bro, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, lin is a good parent, mako is emotionally constipated, mako is so very gay, not really but he tries, they are so cute i love them, to end this year I present to you: my crack ship, wu is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta
Summary: Bolin gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Are you and Wudating?!""What?!" Mako spat out; he was sure his face was red as his fire right now. "We are not! We're just friends!""Uh huh, and my name's Oogi and I'm a flying bison. You're dating, aren't you! And you didn't even tell me!"OrThe one where Mako can't seem to get it right, and Bolin decides to give him a helping hand.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Senna/Tonraq (Avatar), minor or background relationships
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Under Fireworks and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Phew, finally back to posting, it feels like forever! I hope you guys had a fantastic Holiday season and blessings to you all going into the New Year. This break gave me plenty of time to catch up on my works, so I'll get back into a normal posting schedule starting next week.
> 
> As for this ship, at first I didn't see it but the more I thought about it and saw Mako and Wu interacting I know they would be the ultimate power couple and the amount of angst between them had me crying I swear. 
> 
> And I just wanna clarify that Bolin is twenty-one in this fic and Iroh is twenty-five since this fic happens a year after s4. They aren't the main focus of this fic but I just wanna clarify that Bolin is not a minor here. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy and stay happy, healthy and safe! And have a Happy New Year!!

"Do you think Iroh would like this?" 

Mako rolled his eyes but forced himself to look up at whatever his brother was showing him. Tonight was New Year's Eve and Tenzin and Pema (by some miracle) had agreed to allow Mako and Bolin to have a little party on Air Temple Island, as long as they were quiet after the kids went to bed. 

Of course the party hadn't stayed 'little' for long, since they had to invite all their friends and family, from Bumi to Wu to Korra's parents.

The bending brothers had originally come into town to get some food and snacks for said party, but it had quickly turned into Bolin trying to find something for his three month anniversary with General Iroh. 

If there was anything Mako hated more than shopping, it was gift shopping with Bolin. Mako could distantly remember his mother taking him clothes shopping when he'd been young, and that had been _awful_ , his mother stopping at. Every. Single. Store. To try on every outfit that could have possibly fit. 

Mako may look like the spitting image of their mother, but Bolin acted like her; he never seemed to get tired of shopping for other people. 

Bolin was holding up a little ship in a bottle type of thing that had become popular a while back, and Mako recognized it as an exact replica of Iroh's ship from the United Forces fleet, expertly crafted down to the last detail. It was impressive for being so tiny, and Mako knew Iroh to be a man that appreciated the detailed things, the things that required a seasoned craftsman's' talented touch.

Bolin had a strange look on his face; he was clearly waiting for Mako to say the right thing. But Mako's track record with giving advice was terrible as he could never give the exact right words someone was looking for in their time of need, so he settled for his standard advice. 

"He'll love anything you get him, Bolin." Mako replied, leaning back against the wooden pole, putting a little extra fake enthusiasm in his voice to get his point across. "And that does look pretty cool."

Bolin pouted, not liking that answer. 

But at least Mako tried.

"Now I see why Korra got so upset with your advice back when you were dating. You suck at this." Bolin grumbled, putting the ship back on the vendor shelf. He put one hand on his hip and the other under his chin as he thought pensively, looking from item to item. "You basically just told me he'll hate it."

Mako sputtered, throwing his hands up in the air. "What? I said he would like it! That was helpful!" 

Bolin shot him a glare before gesturing they move on. "Yeah, but it's _obvious_ that Iroh will like anything I get him, he's my boyfriend for crying out loud. But I need something that blows him out of the water, something that makes him remember this New Year's Eve for years to come. Make it _pop_." Bolin made a popping noise with his mouth on that word and Mako rolled his eyes. 

Mako stopped in his tracks as he noticed a little snow globe of the palace at Ba Sing Se, the bottom of it golden and green with the earthbender symbol on the base. Mako picked it up and shook it a few times, watching as the snow fell around the palace and settled back down on the base of the snow globe. 

He thought absentmindedly that Wu might like this; he'd been in the man's room enough times to know he had been collecting snow globes ever since he was old enough to know what they were, and despite living in Ba Sing Se Wu had no snow globe of that one yet.

Mako smiled fondly as he thought of all the nights when Wu would 'remove him from duty' (it didn't change anything, but Mako let him think it did) and they could speak freely, talking about their past and their future and laugh the night away. 

That was when Wu showed him he could sing for the first time, and while it was… _less than perfect_ Mako still applauded him anyway, not because he was being fake but because he knew how starved Wu was for any sort of recognition outside of being a Prince, and praising his singing was the perfect way to do that.

He remembered the times that Wu would be a little tipsy and start speaking nonsense to Mako, telling him that his eyes were pretty in the dim light or that his hair looked better spiked up and it should be allowed he wear it that way. 

Yeah, Wu got crazy when he was drunk. 

Mako felt his face heat up as he remembered how sometimes he would be talking about nothing for so long Wu would fall asleep on his shoulder and Mako would be frozen, unable to move or risk waking the Prince. So of course he stayed sitting up all night or until Wu moved in his sleep. 

He missed Wu; they hadn't seen in each other in a while now ever since Wu ended the centuries old monarchy and became a part time advisor on the new Council and a part time singer. Mako of course wasn't needed as a bodyguard, but he was happy to know that the fact that he didn't work for Wu anymore didn't kill their friendship. They still called each other every night and would talk about their days and catch up on the drama. 

Mako would be lying if he said that wasn't his favorite part of the day. 

"Bro! You coming or what?" Bolin called out and Mako jumped, putting the snow globe back down on the vendor box. He made a mental note to come back here when he wasn't trying to buy noodles and occupy Bolin. 

"Sorry! Coming." Mako ran over and caught up with his little brother, slapping the back of his head just for fun. Bolin let out a cry of pain and glared at him but didn't slap him back. 

They actually managed to get some food shopping done after that, stopping by a famous and well respected noodle vendor before grabbing some spices, herbs and side dishes. They picked up a few traditional New Year's snacks as well before they stopped to grab some lunch from Nasook's. 

Nasook's had been one of many stores destroyed when Kuvira attacked Republic City, but it had been rebuilt into almost the exact same as it had been before, and it still held the beloved, cozy and safe feeling Mako had come to love. 

They sat down in their usual booth and ordered their regulars, talking about when to invite people over and what games they should do to do pass the time. 

Mako lifted a bite of noodles to his lips before blowing on them and waiting a moment before he took a bite. Bolin wasted no time, shoveling the noodles into his mouth despite the temperature. 

"Hey, how come Iroh couldn't host a New Year's party? The Fire Palace is bigger than Air Temple Island, and we wouldn't have had to buy all this food." Mako suggested, knowing now was a little late to change their plans, but he figured he might as well throw the idea out there. 

Bolin stopped shoveling his noodles in his mouth and coughed, tears coming out of his eyes from the spiciness of his meal. He held up two fingers and Mako stared at him with a confused look on his face. Bolin thought about it for a moment before he put one finger down, and nodded as he apparently realized that was enough. 

"One reason, big bro: Fire Lord Izumi. Believe me, I tried to get Iroh to host. You know how cool it would be to spend New Year's at the _Fire Nation Palace_? To watch all those famous fireworks?! Crazy!" Bolin laughed out, taking another bite of his noodles. "But Izumi didn't believe Iroh when he said we would be quiet and respectful - and have you met that woman? Because I have, and I think she is more intimating than any other person I've ever met. Even more than Lin, and you know how scary she is. Izumi's scary, like, really scary." 

Mako chuckled as his brother began to ramble and took another bite of his noodles. "Sorry I asked then. But when did you meet Fire Lord Izumi?" 

"When Iroh invited me over to meet his parents. Which, I will mention, I didn't _know_ I was gonna meet his parents, so I was a little confused when Iroh threw some fancy robes at me and told me to act natural. His dad was nice, though." Bolin explained, moving on to his second bowl after he finished his first. 

They ate in silence for a while, Mako lost in thought again as he slowly enjoyed his noodles. He was really excited for tonight, and not because he would be seeing Wu for the first time in a long time. 

No way, he was excited because it was New Year's obviously. 

"Hey, what about Wu?" Bolin asked suddenly, as if he could read Mako's mind. 

Mako choked on his noodles and Bolin gave him an annoyed look as he waited for his brother to calm down. It took a minute, but Mako took a sip of water and glared at his brother, still shocked Bolin could read minds all of a sudden. 

"What about Wu?" Mako tried to ask naturally. 

"Doesn't he have connections to the palace back in Ba Sing Se? Or at least a nicer house?" Bolin slapped his face. "We didn't even think to ask Asami! She's got like a million houses all over the world and yet we bothered Tenzin and Pema for the basement of the Air Temple!" 

Mako rolled his eyes and gave a sigh of relief that Bolin had just been thinking out loud, not reading his mind. "Wu lost most of his ties to the benefits or royalty when he destroyed the monarchy. He still gets a monthly paycheck and the vacation house that belonged to the royals and was too historical to tear down, but other than that not too much, no." 

"So again: Asami has many houses, Wu has a house, and we settled for the _Air Temple basement_. Spirits we suck at party planing." Bolin's head fell onto the table and Mako reached out and offered a reassuring pat on the back. 

It took him a minute, but Bolin caught up to Mako's reaction and lifted his head off the table. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

Mako stared at him, lifting an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Comfort you?" 

"No, no, that's normal for you to offer mediocre advice and awkward shoulder pats. But when I asked about Wu you practically died from choking on your noodles. A terrible way to go too, not finishing your bowl of noodles." Bolin added and Mako felt his face heating up. "Are you guys not on good terms or something?" 

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "What? No, no, we're fine! More than fine, actually! We call everyday and uh, yeah we're friends." 

"Whoa whoa, you call _everyday_?" Bolin stared at Mako as if he grew a second head. "I don't call Iroh everyday and we're dating. And Asami and Korra are practically married but they only call like every other day. But maybe that's because they see each other in person so much anyway." 

Bolin gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "Are you and Wu _dating_?!" 

"What?!" Mako spat out; he was sure his face was red as his fire right now. "We are not! We're just friends!" 

"Uh huh, and my name's Oogi and I'm a flying bison. You're dating, aren't you! And you didn't even tell me!" Bolin gave Mako his signature pout, the one that always worked wonders on Mako, or Korra, or Iroh to always get what he wanted. "That really hurts Mako," Bolin put a hand on his chest above his heart. "right here." 

Mako rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands, sighing dramatically. "I don't know, Bolin." He admitted after a moment. "We're just friends for right now, but…" 

"Do you want to be more?" All of the humor was surprisingly gone from Bolin's voice and he was clearly making an effort to comfort his older brother. 

Mako didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I do." He looked up and Bolin was smiling at him, a single tear in his right eye. Mako groaned and reached across the table and lightly slapped Bolin's face to knock the cheeky grin away. "Oh shut up." 

"Wow, hang on. Usually this is reverse, I'm not quite sure what to do right now." Bolin shook his hands out and shook his head vigorously a few times and Mako raised an eyebrow. 

"What? What's wrong with you?" Mako asked, wondering what Bolin was talking about. 

"Usually it's _you_ who gives the dating advice to _me_ , but today the universe decided to flip it, and _I'm_ giving the advice to _you_." Bolin leaned back in his chair and placed his fingertips against each other, drumming them against each other with an almost dangerous look in his eyes. 

Mako stuck out his tongue. "I change my mind, I don't want any advice from you." 

"Hey! I'm the one in a committed a relationship right now, and I learned from the best. I get advice from Asami _and_ Varrick." 

"Is Varrick really the best option for dating advice?"

"He is married, you know. He's doing better than you." 

Mako rolled his eyes. "Fair point." He sighed and leaned on the table, gesturing with his hand for Bolin to continue. "Alright, let's hear it O' Great Dating Master." 

Bolin chuckled a little and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so you like Wu right?" Mako nodded, blushing a little. "Why?" 

The question was simple enough, but it didn't carry the negative connotation Mako had originally thought. Bolin was just trying to get him to talk.

Mako was still caught off guard by it, but he shrugged and thought of the former Prince of the Earth Kingdom. "Well, he's funny, kinda strange or annoying sometimes but still funny. He's bold, not afraid to tell anyone what he thinks of them. Again, sometimes it's annoying or weird, but still it's nice to hear it from him instead of someone else. And he's…kinda cute." 

"Kinda? Elaborate." 

Mako narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't stay mad for long. He pictured Wu in his mind and almost sighed out loud, but he managed to reel himself in before Bolin could make fun of him. "He has really nice eyes, and they look even better against the starlight. And his hair is always perfect and it smells like lavender." 

Bolin raised an eyebrow and Mako stopped his rant. "What?" He demanded and Bolin shook his head. 

Bolin shook his head and shrugged. "I'll save it for later. Next question: does he like you?" 

Mako's heart dropped in his chest. He leaned back in his chair and twirled his noodles around in the bowl. "I don't know, bro. I wish he did, but he probably doesn't." 

Bolin let out a loud laugh then, and Mako tilted his head with a hurt expression on his face. 

"'Probably doesn't'? Mako are you serious? Everyone who _looks_ at you is immediently in love! You got the Avatar _and_ one of the most beautiful girls in the city to fall in love with you after she hit you with her moped. Are you really about to tell me that Wu isn't in love with you, after the two of you spent months together and you saved his life multiple times?" 

Bolin - for quite possibly the first time ever - had a point. 

"Maybe…Wu is immune to my charm or whatever. And he always flirted with Korra or Asami when they first met." Mako said sadly. "He's probably straight."

"Everyone flirted with Korra and Asami when they first met them; they're gorgeous. And let me tell ya something bro, no one is that obsessed with their skin if they're straight." 

Mako rolled his eyes for maybe the tenth time in their lunch break and waited for Bolin to ask the next question. 

"Has he ever complimented you? Or said anything that might be taken as he likes you?" Bolin asked. 

"Yeah, when he's _drunk_." Mako clarified. "He says I have nice eyes or my hair is sexy when it's spiked up." 

Bolin took a sip of his water, nodding slowly. Mako slammed one hand down on the table. " _What_?" 

Bolin placed his cup down and pretended Mako didn't just have a little temper tantrum. "It's official, Wu has a case of Mako-fever." Bolin smirked evilly. "Drunk sayings are your sober thoughts. Varrick taught me that; told ya he'd come in handy." 

Mako sighed and placed his head down on the table, just unwilling to fight it anymore. "Oh spirits help me." 

"They won't help you, that's why I'm here." Now it was Bolin who patted Mako on the back. "We need a plan. Wu's coming to the party tonight, right?" 

Mako lifted his head and placed an elbow down on the table, supporting his head on his hand. "Yeah, he's bringing desserts and drinks. Why?" 

"Mako, my big brother, you'll find there's three ways to do things in life: The right way, the wrong way, and the Bolin way." Bolin smirked, winking at the firebender. 

"Isn't that just the wrong way?" 

"No, of course not! It's the _fun_ way." Bolin clarified. "Now, we are going to switch _everything up_ , but you leave that to me. Here's what _you're_ gonna do." 

They stayed in Nasook's for nearly an hour, making calls and setting up the plan for Mako to 'get the Prince'. 

At the beginning, Mako was entirely convinced that Bolin's plan would be incredibly stupid and just not work in any way, but as Bolin continued to explain himself, Mako thought it himself that it just might work after all. 

\----------------------

Asami opened the door after hearing Bolin's signature knock, and sure enough, the young earthbender was standing there, General Iroh standing next to him. The two of them were dressed up in winter coats and boots, and Bolin had a scarf, earmuffs, and mittens since Iroh was a little dramatic when it came to the cold. 

Behind them stood Lin, Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Pema, Kai, Jinora, and Ikki, all holding plates of food in their hands that were still steaming despite the chilly weather.

Asami stepped aside and let them in, giving everyone a large hug of greeting after they took their coats and other layers off. 

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Asami exclaimed, wrapping Bolin up in a big hug and lifting him off the ground. Bolin squeaked in protest but hugged back, a loud laughter escaping him.

"Thanks for switching it up so last minute," Bolin thanked her for about the twentieth time. Tenzin and Pema also nodded their thanks, obviously excited they wouldn't be hosting Team Avatar's New Year's party anymore. 

"Yes, thank you Asami. Meelo and Rohan may not be happy they can't barge in on the party anymore but at least now they'll get to bed a little earlier." Pema said graciously, hugging Asami when it was her turn.

"It's no worries, I was a little confused why you didn't ask me in the first place Bolin, given I have so many options for us to have a party." Asami waved him off and offered them to follow her into the kitchen and dining area. 

"Yeah, I honestly couldn't tell ya either. Mako and I still have most of our stuff at Air Temple Island anyway, so we sorta, kinda live there?" The explanation felt a little strange to Bolin too, and Iroh patted him on the back comfortingly. 

"Mako had all his stuff down at the station for a few weeks, doesn't mean I would let him host a party there." Lin commented and everyone chuckled. 

"I have offered for you to come live with me multiple times, Bo." Iroh said softly. "And you know Mako would be more than welcome to join us in a spare bedroom." 

Bolin winked at him. "Soon honey, don't worry. And I don't think we have to worry about Mako's living situation much longer, he's gonna have it all figured out soon enough." 

Asami and Iroh exchanged a confused glance but said nothing about it, but Asami opened the door to the kitchen, where Korra was struggling to ice the last bit of the cake, Tonraq and Senna standing behind her and plating some of the appetizers nicely. 

"It's a good thing I'm the Avatar, because I could not make it as a chef." Korra joked and Iroh stepped forward, offering to take the icing from her. The Avatar allowed him to do so, and Iroh began to flawlessly add the last of the icing to the cake as well as fix up some of the tougher parts done earlier by Korra. 

"Whoa, where'd you learn to decorate cakes Mr. Sea General?" Korra asked, surprised. 

Bolin leaned across the counter, his eyes practically making hearts as he watched the Prince focus on the cake. Kai copied him and Jinora giggled until Bumi used his airbending to get the kid out of the way and Jinora laughed even harder.

"Sometimes when my mother was really upset with me I would hide in the kitchen and help them out until her anger blew over. There was a point in time where I considered leaving the Palace and opening up a small bakery." Iroh joked as he finished the last corner of icing. "But as you can see, that didn't work out."

"I couldn't see you as a baker, no offense. You don't fit the baker persona." Kya admitted and Iroh laughed a little. 

"None taken. Doesn't mean I still don't help the cooks from time to time, though." 

"You guys want anything to drink?" Asami asked, moving to grab some glasses and gesturing to a table on the side where plenty of drinks were out in the open, including some hot chocolate mix for Jinora and Kai (and Bumi, though he would most definitely spike his drink later). She looked around, confused when she still had two glasses in her hand after everyone had their own. "Hey, are Mako and Wu coming later or something?" 

Bolin flashed her a cheeky grin. "If all goes according to plan, they'll be here about one thirty. If Mako manages to stay on schedule, that is." He admitted, moving to make himself a nice drink. 

Korra and Asami exchanged a glance while Iroh shrugged; he'd given up on figuring out Bolin's games a long time ago as it saved him brain cells. 

"What, are they on a date or something?" Kai asked before he paused. "Oh my god, they are, aren't they! Ha ha, Tenzin you owe me fifteen yuans! I told you they would go on a date before next year!" 

"Cutting it a little close, but you got me there." Tenzin chuckled, handing over a small sack of yuans. Kai jumped in the air and stuffed the sack in his pocket, a large grin on his face. 

Bolin shrugged, feeling a little better than everyone else could see that Mako and Wu were obviously very much in love. 

Lin gave Kya an almost knowing look and Korra almost lost it as she saw Kya cough up a few yuans to her girlfriend as well. 

"Wait a minute, Wu and Mako?" Senna asked, seeming to be the only one utterly confused. "Korra, you didn't tell us about this!" 

Korra laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "It slipped my mind for the longest time. And really Mom, how was I supposed to bring that up?"

Senna rolled her eyes, but looked around for someone to elaborate. "But seriously; Mako, the detective and former bodyguard, and Wu, the Prince who tore down the centuries old monarchy, are a thing?"

"Oh no, they're very much in love." Bolin said seriously, taking an overly large bite of his cookie. "They're just working on telling each other that." 

"That is definitely the hardest part," Pema whispered, Tenzin pulling her lose. Ikki made a gagging noise and Jinora just rolled her eyes. "but I have no doubt one of them will blurt it out sooner or later."

Iroh raised an eyebrow and looked back at Bolin, who once again was stuffing his face with a giant cookie. "Bo, you never did tell me what your plan was for Mako and Wu. Mind to elaborate now?" 

Bolin shook his head, respectfully finishing chewing before he spoke. "I'm sure we'll hear all about it once they get here. Now, Asami do you have any more of these cookies? They're delicious!"

Korra took a long sip of her drink and gestured to the table, where there was a little buffet on the side. "Well, we got about four hours until midnight, so let's make the most of it while we wait for Mako and Wu to tell their awesome story." 

Everyone followed her lead, making their own overflowing plates and sitting down at the table, laughing and sharing stories to help pass the time. 

\----------------------

Mako was going to kill Bolin. On sight, Bolin was going to get thrown off a cliff. Or maybe shot with lightning. But hitting him with a train also sounded fitting. Or, perhaps the best one: hitting Bolin with a train and shooting him with lightning as he fell down the cliff. 

Ah yes, that was perfect.

At the time, Bolin's plan for Mako and Wu to figure out what they felt for each other sounded pretty good, but now that Mako was here, at Wu's doorstep, he was regretting it big time. 

Mako had taken Tenzin's Sky Bison Oogi to pick up Wu, which was the first thing out of his comfort zone. He'd flown a Sky Bison before, a couple times actually, but he was either knocked out or in the 'backseat' per say, so he wasn't all that experienced. 

Besides, Oogi seemed to _hate_ him. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but it had been something pretty bad because Oogi had hit him with his tail four times now and Mako was sure he was doing it on purpose with the intent to push him in the mud. 

The second thing out of his comfort zone was the fancy suit Bolin had forced him to wear, which was tight and nearly choking. Like his first issue, it wasn't like he'd never worn a fancy suit before, but for one it had been a while (maybe since he and Asami went on their date? And that was what, nearly five years ago?) and he didn't have his father's scarf either to cover up how he would loosen the neck of the suit.

The third and most important thing? Mako was currently standing outside Wu's door, flowers and a small wrapped present in hand, waiting for the man to come out. 

Mako was tapping his right toe against the ground in a rapid fashion, feeling a bead of sweat running down his back as he felt his heart rate increasing. He ran naturally hot as a firebender, but he felt a little hotter than normal right now. 

Oogi let out a small roar and pushed Mako on the back, causing him to take a few steps forward to steady himself. He whipped around and faced the giant beast, ready to scold him. 

"Oogi, stop it! You're not helping!" Mako whisper shouted just in case Wu was listening on the other side of the door. "I told you to wait at the bottom of the stairs! I'm the one about to go on a date, not you!" 

Oogi gave him a look that almost seemed to say 'I don't care' and he nudged Mako again, this time at the firebender's pocket where his little snacks were kept. 

Mako rolled his eyes and fished one out, throwing it down the stairs for Oogi to run for. The Bison did, running after it and finding it halfway down the stairs. He waited there, thank the spirits. 

Mako nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard the door knob twisting around, and he managed to turn around in time to see Wu opening the door, his usual smirk plastered on his face. Mako could have sworn it faltered for a moment as Wu looked him up and down, but it returned far too quickly for Mako to be able to tell.

It made Mako feel a little better that Wu was also dressed to the nines, dressed in almost as fancy of an outfit that he wore the day of what was supposed to be his coronation, even though it ended up getting ruined.

Wu was wearing his regular green colored suit that matched his eyes so well, and had a black coat over it to keep him warm. Mako could see white and golden additions to the suit that were also typical for Wu to wear. His 'signature' brooch was attached to his chest, gleaming as it reflected the light coming from Wu's house. 

"Uh, hey Wu." Mako managed to spit out, hoping that he didn't sound as choked up as he thought he did. He pushed out the gift and flowers a little too forcefully into Wu's hand, and the former Prince half jumped in surprise. "These are for you. Happy New Year." 

Wu smirked behind the flowers, and Mako visibly relaxed as Wu accepted them and gestured for Mako to come inside. "Aw Mako, do you greet all your former Prince friends like this?" Wu taunted as he grabbed a vase from the cabinet, before filling it up with water and putting the flowers in it. 

"Given that you're my only friend that is a former Prince, yes, I do." Mako rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He could practically hear Asami scolding him for creating wrinkles in the suit and looking less than presentable at the moment, but he didn't care and it looked like Wu didn't either.

Wu moved to to the table and shook the wrapped gift a little, trying to determine what it was. "Can I open this now?" 

Mako nodded, hoping Wu would like the impromtu gift. 

"But I didn't get you anything," Wu said as he began to tear off the paper. 

"Don't worry about it, I just saw it and thought of you." Mako explained as Wu pulled the last of the paper off. 

Wu's smile only got wider as he lifted the Ba Sing Se snow globe up into the air, shaking it and laughing as he watched the snow fall down around the city. It was enough to make Mako smiled brighter too, enjoying seeing Wu so happy. 

"Oh Mako, thank you!" Wu exclaimed, jumping up and giving Mako a large hug. "This will be the best addition to my collection!" 

Mako let out a laugh as Wu pulled away. The former Prince ran quickly away towards his room where his other snow globes were kept, and reappeared as quickly as he vanished. "Did Bolin tell you about the change of plans?" 

Wu nodded and began to put on his shoes, still trying to give Mako his full attention. "Yes he did, among other things." 

Mako immediently tensed, his hands clenching into fists in his pocket. Of course he couldn't trust Bolin to keep his mouth shut. He began to add to the list of things he was going to do to Bolin when he saw him next, like maybe throwing him off the pro-bending arena's top floor or telling Eska he still had feelings or her. 

"Like what?" Mako tried to force himself to act relaxed and it seemed to work, Wu going on as if Mako wasn't pushing steam out of his ears. 

"Oh not much, just that he needed some advice on what to get Iroh for their anniversary, since you were apparently no help. I mean come on Mako, did all our hours shopping together teach you _nothing_ about what to say to someone when they're looking for advice?" Wu dramatically threw his hands up in the air and Mako exhaled sharply.

Maybe Eska wouldn't be getting a call then; Bolin didn't spill the secret mission to Wu. 

"So we're going to Asami's now, right?" Wu sat down on the little bench beside the door as he struggled to put his left foot into his shoe. "Did I mention how that surprised me yet, that you and Bolin were going to have the party in the Air Temple to begin with? 'Cause that wasn't my first choice." 

Mako chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "You haven't, but other people have. But uh, there's been one more change of plan, actually." 

Wu looked surprised, his mouth hanging open and his eyes equally wide. "What are you talking about, Mako? If you tell me we needed those desserts after all and I have to go get them back to all the people I donated them too, I swear -"

"No no, you still don't have to bring anything; Asami's got it covered." Mako paused as he replayed Wu's sentence in his mind. "Wait, you donated all your desserts? To who?" 

"Some of them to the orphanages, and some of it to your Grandma Yin. Just because I'm a Prince doesn't mean I still can't do nice things for my people." Wu sounded almost sheepish about admitting that, his face heating up in a small blush. 

Mako fell in love with him a little more. 

Wu looked up from his feet and met Mako's amber eyes, and the firebender quickly shook himself out of his trance before Wu could see what he was thinking. "Are you gonna tell me what the new plans are or are we just going to sit here all night talking about my good deeds?" 

"Oh yeah. Uh," Mako walked closer, putting his arm out for Wu to grab like he always had when he had been Wu's bodyguard. He thought back to his plan with Bolin, carefully crafted down to the last detail. "we're gonna head over to the Fire Nation to watch their firework display and then go back to Asami's house for food and drink and spend the night if you're willing." 

"The Fire Nation Fireworks Show?!" Wu sprang up, immediently wrapping his arm with Mako's. "I have been trying to get into that as any type of guest for years now, how did you get us in?" 

"Well, Bolin dating the Prince of the Fire Nation does have its perks." Mako explained, opening the door and walking them down the stairs towards Oogi, who had managed to fall asleep in the ten minutes Mako had left him. Mako resisted rolling his eyes. 

"I was Prince of the Earth Kingdom, that should come with more perks than dating a Prince." Wu let out a quick giggle. "Maybe I've been going about my life all wrong then. How about you become Prince of… _something_ and we start dating so I can get a bunch of perks?" 

Mako felt his face heat up again at that suggestion. "And what am I supposed to be Prince of, huh? The Police Force? Chief Lin would beat me for even considering stepping up instead of her."

Wu laughed before he paused, thinking so hard his tongue stuck out of his mouth. Mako refused to find that adorable. 

"How are we going to get to the Fire Nation in time? It's three hours to midnight and the Fire Nation isn't exactly next door." Wu explained as they reached Oogi. 

Mako jumped up immediently and Oogi shook himself awake, offering a small roar of power as he stood up on his six legs. "We'll be taking Oogi." 

Wu gulped loudly and crossed his arms, not offering out a hand for Mako to pull him up. "Uh, _no_. You know I don't like flying, let alone on a Sky Bison, oh, no offense Agi." Wu said to the Bison, who snorted down on him before turning away. 

" _Oogi_ , and don't worry Wu, Oogi's the best there is; he'll be safe and get us there with plenty of time to spare." Mako explained softly, but Wu didn't budge. 

A little boost of confidence came out of nowhere in Mako's chest, blooming like a White Jade Lily as he jumped down and extended a hand towards the man. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly, meeting Wu's gaze with a soft smile. 

Mako couldn't tell if it was the stress of what he was about to do or something else, but Wu's face heated up instantly with a signature red hue of a blush. "What?" 

"Do you trust me?" Mako repeated, unwavering. 

Wu didn't respond verbally, looking down at Mako's outstretched hand for a moment before he took it in his own. 

Mako smiled brighter and helped Wu climb up onto Oogi's saddle, following up quickly behind. They took their place at the front and Mako grabbed the reins before Wu could get his hands on them instead.

"Oogi, yip yip!" Mako exclaimed, and Oogi let out a loud bellow that shook his back before jumping up into the air, flapping his tail twice to get some initial momentum. 

Wu let out an excited cry as they rose higher and higher in the sky, getting closer to the clouds by the second. He reached out and tried to touch one, gasping excitedly as the fluffy substance passed right through his fingers. 

"Mako, this is amazing!" Wu exclaimed excitedly. 

"Isn't it great!" Mako agreed, laughing along with Wu as the man straightened up, extending his arms out to the side and pretending like he was flying. "Look down, everything looks so much cooler!"

Wu hesitated before he gained the courage to look over the side of Oogi's saddle. At first he gasped and reeled backwards, but after an encouraging glance from Mako he tried again, and this time he stayed. 

He laughed and began to point out familiar landmarks, like the Palace turned Parliament Hall and the different rings of Ba Sing Se. He commented on how the Great Wall looked like nothing more than a sheet of paper, able to be knocked down with a single breath. 

The rest of the trip passed by in a blur, the two and a half hours passing by with little retaining in Mako's mind. He very clearly remembered Wu falling over the side of Oogi's saddle and Mako nearly having a heart attack when he turned and saw Wu wasn't behind him, but plummeting towards the ocean below. He managed to save Wu in the nick of time, of course. 

Wu had been pretty traumatized after that, and had clung to Mako like an elbow leech for the rest of the ride. Mako didn't mind of course, and he had wrapped Wu in his jacket and an extra blanket to keep the man warm. 

Wu ran naturally cold, and was very inclined to even the slightest bit of breeze. Of course he was about as dramatic as they came, and he would always insist on having a warm blanket and Mako's naturally hot body close by if he ever got cold. 

Mako had been suspicious even then how often Wu would get 'cold', but he'd never complained for an excuse to get close to the Prince. 

That's where they were now, Wu falling asleep on Mako's shoulder as the firebender guided Oogi the remainder of the way to the Fire Nation. 

Mako grinned a little as he saw the edges of the Fire Nation on the horizon, and he looked down to tell Wu the good news, but he paused as he saw Wu's eyes closed softly and a tiny smile curling on the edges of his lips in his sleep. 

Mako changed his mind and his smile only grew softer. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Wu's forehead, before looking back out to the horizon towards the Fire Nation. 

Mako and Oogi traveled over the small villages and harbors of the Fire Nation, making their way inland towards the Palace. 

Mako smirked to himself as they neared the Palace and flew right over it, towards the private Palace area behind the buildings and walls. 

Bolin had perks dating Iroh, but not even the beloved son of the Fire Lord could get Mako and the former Prince of the Earth Kingdom to be esteemed guests.

So they got the next best thing. 

Mako spotted the area he and Bolin had set aside that morning, on a little hill in the countryside. A tree sat on the top, the lilies still in full bloom on its branches. 

Wu woke up as Oogi landed, jerking off Mako's shoulder and thrashing around a little before he looked around to take in the surroundings. 

"Hey, this isn't the Palace," Wu complained, cupping his hands around his eyes and pretending to look through binoculars. He spotted the Palace on the horizon, still lit by the city's lights. "the Palace is back there! You missed it!"

Mako rolled his eyes and jumped off Oogi's back, gesturing to the hillside. "I didn't miss it, we're exactly where we're meant to be." 

Mako closed his eyes and extended his hand outward towards the darkness. Wu stood there, utterly confused and expecting Mako to set him on fire. Honestly it was a possibility; why else would Mako take him away from the party and to a field where no one else was? 

But Mako didn't set him on fire, he lit something else. Several things, actually. 

All around them, little torches ignited with a small light, illuminating the area around them. Little strings of fire lights lit up in the tree among the blossoms, only showing off their colors more. A few small candles on the ground and showed off the picnic blanket and basket placed there, held in place on the ground by a rock on each corner. 

Wu gasped and looked around, shocked at all of this. He looked up at Mako and didn't hesitate to bring him into a hug. 

"So _this_ is why the plans changed huh?" Wu asked after he pulled away. He was _certain_ that Mako was blushing as he looked up at his face, but Mako looked away before he could get a closer look. "So is everyone coming too? Did we beat them here?" 

Mako sat down on the picnic blanket and opened up the basket's lid, pulling out its contents. There were two containers of spiked hot chocolate, and Mako lit a quick fire under each to make them hot again. 

He looked embarrassed as Wu sat down beside him and he handed the hot chocolate to him. Wu took it, keeping his gaze fixed on Mako's amber eyes, which were still avoiding him. 

"Actually, they're not coming at all. They're at Asami's like we talked about, but it's just us here." Mako explained, his voice quiet and hesitant, two things that were /not/ Mako. 

Wu hated seeing anyone unsure of themselves, especially Mako; he knew the hardships he'd gone through on the streets, then in the pro-bending arena, then following Korra in both a love battle and actual battle, nearly losing his bending and life more times than he was safe. He'd joined the force and became Wu's bodyguard, and Wu was no fool; he knew Mako hadn't liked that for a solid two weeks, the first two weeks of their time together. 

Mako had faced more hardships in his first twenty-three years of life than most people had experienced in their entire lifetime, or their children's lifetimes. And while Wu liked to pretend he'd faced worse than Mako (he'd say his skin having a single blemish was worse than whatever Mako could wish on their enemy) and could usually get a laugh out of him, he knew Mako hid a lot of trauma and didn't like to talk about it. 

"I knew it, you brought me out here to kill me, didn't you? Is this payback for making you walk me to the bathroom all these times? Because I guess I do deserve it, but a little warning would be nice, so I could tell your Grandma Yin to avenge my death." Wu smiled brightly and flopped down on his back, still holding the hot chocolate close to his chest. 

Mako laughed at that one, knowing Grandma Yin would not hesitate to smite him where he stood if he harmed a hair on the former Prince's head. He'd visited Grandma Yin several times since they were relocated to one of Asami's houses, and even though the monarchy was destroyed, Grandma Yin still treated Wu like absolute royalty, refusing even after Wu insisted it was alright and she didn't have to. 

When she found out Bolin was dating the Prince of the Fire Nation himself, Mako thought she was doing to die on the spot. 

Mako sighed and laid down next to Wu, looking up at the stars and clouds above them. Oogi yawned loudly and settled down, over dramatic as always. 

"I'm not going to kill you, promise." Mako assured him, and Wu chuckled at the reassurance. "I, uh. Brought you out here for something else actually." 

"And what's that? Are you going to make me guess?" 

"No, no." Mako assured him again. "Just to…talk." 

"Talk?" Wu asked, looking over at Mako. "We talk every night on the phone, not that I'm complaining of course, it's the best part of my day and I love our talks! But uh, we couldn't do this over the phone so we don't miss the New Year's party?" 

Mako sat up, pulling Wu up with him. "I love our phone calls too! It's just, this can't be done over the phone, since it's kind of important." 

Wu's face got mysteriously serious, an unusual emotion on him. Wu was never serious. "Did something happen, Mako? Are you okay?" 

Mako slapped his face as he realized he wasn't doing a very good job of this. Now Wu probably thought he was dying of Penta Pox or something. 

Bolin's words played in his mind: 'Be direct, don't beat around the bush. Just say how you feel!' 

Mako sighed and laid back down next to Wu, this time looking him in the eyes. Their position was so intimate, but they weren't even touching. Mako could almost feel Wu's fingers hovering next to his, but he couldn't finish closing the distance between them. 

"Wu, I…" Mako paused, unsure of what to say now that he was here. With Korra and Asami he hadn't really had to say much either times. Korra had been great but so confusing and they fought more than they talked normally, and Asami hit him with a moped and had been nothing but amazing and kind to him, which were both great conversation starters. 

He didn't really have to confess anything either time either, the attraction had been almost immediate and he'd been with girls before them. He had fan-girls lining up the block to just get a look of him and get his autograph, he knew how to talk to the ladies. 

But Wu was just…so different in such a good way and Mako would hate himself forever if he didn't make this work. 

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He paused and cleared his thoughts before he opened his eyes again. 

His heart stopped for a moment, and a familiar feeling settled in his stomach, almost identical to the feeling he felt when he saw Wu for the first time. 

Wu was just as perfect as the first time Mako saw him: his skin without a single fault and his eyes glowing in the moon and starlight. His mouth was pressed in a small smile, his lips curling up like they always did, even when he wasn't trying. 

"I love you." Mako spat out before he could stop himself. Wu's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Mako went first. "Wait, wait, let me talk first please." Wu closed his mouth and nodded, and Mako continued. 

"I love you. It was pretty much love at first sight, but you were technically my boss, client, uh _thing_ my _job_ , and I knew I couldn't get involved. But you were so kind to me, and for what? You barely knew me and honestly I was pretty rude when we first met. Spirits, I'm still pretty rude even now I guess. 

But even though I was working for you, and was supposed to be saving you from getting pie thrown at you or embarrassing yourself in public, you ended up saving _me_. From myself. And it's not like you sat down and tried to make me spill my soul, you just…were there. You were you. You taught me that I don't need to focus on my past and have it be what defines me. You showed me how to be confident by just complimenting me a couple times a day." 

Mako paused to suck in a breath, realizing his voice was starting to get choked up with tears now. 

"And despite everyone thinking you were just a spoiled Prince - you kind of were, wait! I'm sorry, that's me being rude again - I defended you and I think that's when I realized I loved you, _all of you_. You, just…you. And every now and then when we were shopping you told me to compliment your looks just to hear some compliments or complaints on your latest outfit, and at first I wasn't really paying attention, because I was still bored out of my mind, but after a while I _meant what I said_. You are handsome and everyone will love you and it brings out your eyes, all of it, _I meant it_. Because I love you." 

Mako stopped then, breathing heavily from barely taking a breath in during that whole confession. 

Wu was staring at him in shock, his mouth still open a little and a completely different expression on his face. He looked utterly surprised and unsure of what to say and Mako realized in that moment he blew it. 

Hot tears came to his eyes and began to fall freely, tasting salty as a few moved into his open lips. His heart sank in his chest and he scrambled to get up and get away, away from his mistake and clear misunderstanding of the situation. 

Wu didn't love him back. 

He had been a fool when it came to love, _again_. 

He heard Wu calling after him but he didn't stop, walking down the hill towards Oogi. The Sky Bison was asleep and didn't hear Mako coming, but even after he cracked open an eye he didn't get off his big hairy butt; he just laid there and glared at Mako. 

"Mako! Will you wait a minute!" 

"No, you don't have to say anything!" Mako hollered back, not turning around as he tried to jump up on top of Oogi to get him to fly away. He would fly back to the Palace and send someone to pick up Wu, but he didn't think he would ever be able to look at Wu ever again without crying. The hot tears were still pouring down his cheeks, the dam broken from years of being held back. 

" _Mako_!" 

Mako let out a cry of surprise as he was _tackled_ off of Oogi's fur and pressed flat against the ground, the wind getting forcibly knocked out of his lungs. He coughed once and tried to sit up before he was pushed back onto the ground. 

He looked up in surprise and saw Wu sitting on top of him, tears leaking from his own eyes and falling down onto Mako's suit, which was already dirty from the grass he'd landed on. 

"Wu, you don't have to say anything to make me feel better! I get it, you don't like me back." Mako used his sleeve to wipe the tears away from his eyes, but just as soon as he wiped them away, they came right back. He settled for turning his head to the left and not looking up at Wu's still perfect face. 

"Oh would you _shut up _/!" Wu shouted and Mako looked back up at him in shock, now just completely lost. "You don't get to shout your feelings at me and not let me return the favor!"__

__"I already told you, you don't have to patronize me!" Mako shouted, trying to get out from under Wu. Wu didn't budge, pressing with all his might on Mako's body, and he must have been working out lately because he was doing a pretty good job._ _

__"I'm not!" Wu replied, his voice strangely honest and sincere despite his raised tone. "I love you too!"_ _

__Mako froze, not expecting this. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but this time it was Wu who spoke first._ _

__"Shut up! I listened to you, now you listen to me!" Wu demanded, and Mako closed his mouth, ready to listen. "I have loved you ever since we first met! When you stepped into the royal throne room and it was announced to me that you would be my bodyguard, I literally went and thanked the spirits for Zaheer killing my aunt so they thought I would need extra protection services and they sent me _you_!" _ _

__Mako stared at him and Wu rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm a terrible person I get it, shut up."_ _

__Wu continued: "I tried so, so hard to drop as many hints as I could that I thought you were hot, from pretending to be drunk and telling you I love your eyes or your spiky hair, or taking you shopping and trying to make you love yourself and realize you are the strongest, toughest man I know!"_ _

__"Wait, you were _sober_ all those nights in your room?!" _ _

__"Duh, Mako! I'm a teenage Prince who grew up never expecting to be King but throwing the best parties in Ba Sing Se! Of course I could hold my alcohol better than that!" Wu rolled his eyes, and Mako chuckled a little despite the tears still on his cheeks. "I've told you all the time that I don't get drunk easily, and yet you thought every time a few sips of brandy was enough to send me over the edge?"_ _

__"You were pretty convincing, okay?" Mako blushed, waiting for Wu to continue._ _

__"I may have helped you get through some of your trauma and self worth issues, but you literally helped me realize I was a major jerk to basically everyone and _that's_ why everyone wanted Kuvira as leader and not me. You helped me destroy the monarchy for crying out loud! You saved my life more times than I can count. _ _

__And it doesn't help that you're quite possible the sexiest, smartest, craftiest, most gifted firebender I've ever met. You're basically a walking God, there is not a flaw on your person and you know it, you just won't admit it."_ _

__Mako sat up slowly and Wu let him. They shifted slightly so Wu's legs were draped over Mako and wrapped around his back, while Mako's legs extended past Wu's back on the grass. Wu wrapped his arms around Mako's neck and Mako held him close. Their touches were like lightning, every time their clothing or skin brushed together Mako swore he saw sparks flying._ _

__Their faces were so close, their eyelids fluttering shut. It was all so much, but not nearly enough._ _

__"I love you," Mako whispered as he breathed in sharply. Wu's cologne filled his nose, the smell never quite so perfect until now._ _

__"Shut up and kiss me, tough guy." Wu replied, his voice desperate but filled with every bit of love Mako's was._ _

__Mako obeyed, closing the distance between them as his eyes closed._ _

__The kiss was everything Mako could have ever wanted, their lips slotting together perfectly, Wu's lips tasting like the rose wash he always used. His skin was warm against Mako's hands, pressing closer and closer to him with every twitch of his skin._ _

__They pulled apart for only a moment to get a breath of air before they were back again, this kiss just as perfect as the first if not more._ _

__Mako heard the cheering from the town and Palace celebrating the second the New Year began, and the booming of fireworks sounded overhead._ _

__But he couldn't be bothered to pull away; he had everything he could ever wanted right in front of him and between his hands, and he was not about to let it go so soon._ _

__This new year was already off to a great start, of that Mako was sure._ _

__

__\----------------------_ _

__

__New Year's at Asami's had come and gone, everyone counting down the seconds until that year was over and the new one began. They celebrated with cheers and toasts and kisses between the lovers as a way to properly kick off the new year._ _

__It was about one thirty in the morning now, the Krew still waiting around for Mako and Wu to come over. They were still within the supposed time limit Bolin had created for them (he brought out a _planner_ to everyone's surprise) and said if Mako and Wu weren't over by two, they could be considered late. The Krew decided to stay up until two, and if they didn't come by then they would turn in for the night. _ _

__Most of the guests had already left the party area of it all, some going home - Tenzin and Pema, and they took Ikki, Jinora and Kai with them. Pema had said this was the latest they've been out in months, ever since Jinora was first born - while others had gone to some of the private bedrooms - Tonraq and Senna retired almost the instant the toasts were over - and others still were passed out drunk on the floor - Bumi, of course. Who else? - snoring loudly as the Krew played games to pass the time._ _

__Lastly, there was the odd ball group - Kya and Lin - who weren't playing games but hadn't retired for the night either. Asami suspected they had another bet placed on whether or not Mako and Wu would show up; it was the only logical explanation._ _

__Korra looked around her friends, trying to pick her next victim. "Okay, Iroh truth or dare."_ _

__The General narrowed his eyes, unsure of which he was going to regret more. Korra had given some pretty questionable truths /and/ dares, so there was no safe option to go with here. Some of her truths had been downright dirty and sinister while her dares gave anyone the opportunity to sign their own death warrant in a matter of seconds (she had dared Bolin to go push Lin's face into the cake, and he'd used his chicken for that round since he didn't feel like getting arrested or dying that day)._ _

__"Truth." He decided on finally, and Korra groaned, bringing up the pillow she'd been holding and screaming into it angrily._ _

__She lowered the pillow and fixed her hair. "I'll be nice this time, but that's only because I had only a dare planned for you this round." Korra thought long and hard before she figured out what to ask. "If you could switch to any bending style, what would it be?"_ _

__Iroh paused, but sighed in relief at the easy ask. "I would honestly pick water. It's the opposite of fire so it would be interesting to see what it would be like to wield fire's natural opposite."_ _

__Everyone nodded along while Bolin made a sad face. "Not earth, babe?" He asked, faking pain in his voice and putting on that signature pout._ _

__"Darling, you already have the earthbending in this relationship; we don't need two of us." Iroh explained softly, kissing Bolin's forehead. Bolin stuck his tongue out at him and buried himself further into the blankets._ _

__"Okay Iroh, you ask next." Korra insisted as she sipped her drink._ _

__"Alright then, how about…Asami. Truth or dare?" Iroh asked, and Asami took a moment to ponder before she spoke._ _

__"Dare." She said firmly and Iroh raised an eyebrow._ _

__"Let's see. I dare you to do a handstand until the next person finishes their question." Iroh challenged and Asami giggled._ _

__"Oh please, all my years of dance and gymnastics have prepared me for this moment." Asami chuckled, getting off the couch and heading over towards the nearest wall. She flipped over elegantly, her hands pressing against the floor and her body completely straight. Her hair fell down into her face but she lifted one hand and quickly moved it out of the way without falling over._ _

__"While you guys are doing…whatever it is you're doing," Kya spoke loudly to them. "we're going to head home. Thank you for the wonderful party Asami."_ _

__Everyone said their goodbyes as Lin and Kya waved back, making their way up the stairs and out towards the door._ _

__Meanwhile, Oogi let out a small huff of relief as he landed on the ground just outside of Asami's door, blowing up a small cloud of dust in his wake._ _

__Mako smiled down at Wu who had once again fallen asleep against his shoulder, wrapped up in Mako's overcoat and another blanket. He looked so peaceful Mako wanted to let him sleep, but he knew that Wu would murder him if he didn't wake him for the last bit of the party._ _

__Everyone was probably asleep already, but Wu would likely wake them up anyway._ _

__"Hey, wake up." Mako whispered, nudging his shoulder up and down, causing Wu's head to bounce off the fabric. Wu's eyes opened slowly before blinking a few times, then he glanced up at Mako._ _

__"Mako, I just had the craziest dream," Wu yawned, stretching out but placing his head back on Mako's shoulder. "you took me to a field behind the Fire Palace and then we confessed our feelings for each other and then the fireworks went off over us and it was actually the most perfect dream. Isn't that crazy?"_ _

__Mako smiled and leaned down, kissing Wu's forehead. "That actually happened, Your Majesty."_ _

__"You know you can't call me that," Wu blushed as Mako helped him stand so they could jump off Oogi. "I'm not a Prince anymore."_ _

__"You'll always be my Prince," Mako realized he sounded like a complete lovesick fool, but he really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He reached up and extended a hand for Wu to take, who accepted and jumped down._ _

__They didn't pull their hands apart as they approached the house. Mako lifted his spare hand to knock but the door opened before he could even knock once._ _

__Mako had expected Korra or Bolin to be there; one of them had to have been watching the skies trying to catch them flying in. But it was Kya and Lin who stood there, and they looked equally surprised to see Mako and Wu as they were to see them._ _

__Kya smiled at them before glancing down at their intertwined fingers. She nudged Lin and the Chief rolled her eyes before tossing over a sack of yuans. Mako raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask what the hell that was about, but Kya beat him to it._ _

__"Congratulations to the both of you," She laughed, pulling them both in for a hug. Mako and Wu glanced at each other but hugged back, laughing along with her._ _

__"It was about time one of you got your head out of your ass." Lin was presenting a rare smile on her lips, hands on her hips as she looked approvingly at them. "Wu, could I talk to you for just a moment?"_ _

__Wu nodded, pulling his hand away from Mako reluctantly but he followed Lin behind Oogi._ _

__"What's up, Chief?" Wu asked, his heart pounding in his chest. This was the second time that night a powerful bender had seperated Wu from anyone else, and this time he wasn't so sure he was going to make it out alive._ _

__"I'm very happy for you, I want you to know that," Lin started, her voice genuine. "and I'll always be here for either of you if you want to talk about anything. However."_ _

__Lin took a step closer and Wu took a step back, this pattern continuing until Wu's back was pressed against Oogi._ _

__"If you hurt him, there's not a place in the world you could hide from me." Wu could feel the earth shaking beneath his feet just from Lin's threat, and he decided he wasn't going to put her power to the test._ _

__"Yes ma'am!" Wu whispered, offering a little half hearted salute, his heart still thudding against his rib cage._ _

__Lin smirked and stepped back, allowing Wu to step forward. She extended a hand, and cautiously, Wu shook it._ _

__"Welcome to the family, Wu." She said before walking away._ _

__It took Wu a few moments to allow his heart rate to return to normal before he stepped out from behind Oogi._ _

__Kya was giving Mako one last hug of goodbye, and she waved at Wu as he approached before turning and following Lin towards their jeep._ _

__Wu walked back over by Mako and sighed, reaching down for Mako's hand again. Mako accepted gladly, squeezing his hand twice. "What did Lin want to talk about?" Mako asked, noticing Wu was still a little shaken up._ _

__"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to congratulate us."_ _

__Mako raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything more. He turned and pulled Wu with him, and they walked in the still open from door into Asami's house._ _

__No one was in the kitchen or dining areas, but they heard Korra's laughter and Bolin's screaming from the basement doorway, so they quickly ran down to see what was happening._ _

__Mako wasn't at all surprised at what they saw._ _

__Asami and Iroh were laughing their asses off on the couch, watching as their significant others arm wrestled at the nearby table. Bolin was losing terribly, his arm inches away from the ground while it looked like Korra wasn't breaking a sweat._ _

__Mako laughed and squeezed Wu's hand again, and Wu responded by squeezing back._ _

__Asami looked up and saw them first, the laughter still present in her voice as she spoke. "Mako! Wu! You guys made it!"_ _

__Korra looked over at them as she slammed Bolin's arm onto the table. The earthbender let out a small cry of pain but it was quickly forgotten as he sprang up and ran over to his brother._ _

__"Welcome back, bro!" He exclaimed, pausing before he could wrap his older brother in their signature hug. He looked down at their intertwined hands, then back up at their faces, then back to their hands. "I see everything went well then."_ _

__Mako smiled and pulled Wu a little closer as everyone else gathered round. "Yeah, I guess it did."_ _

__"So are you two _official_ now?" Asami asked, a gleam in her eyes. _ _

__Wu smiled up at Mako and the taller man looked down at him, a warm smile still on his lips. "Yeah, I guess we are."_ _

__"Yeah, that's my big bro!" Bolin exclaimed, jumping forward and wrapping his arms around both of them and lifting them off the ground. Korra came quickly behind them and wrapped her arms around Bolin before pulling them all into the air. Asami and Iroh laughed in the background before stepping forward and hugging Korra as well._ _

__As the hug ended and everyone was put back down on the hard floor, Korra let out an over dramatic yawn to get her point across. "Now that we're done waiting around, I'm hitting the hay. This New Year is _not_ going to start off with me getting no sleep." _ _

__"If she doesn't sleep, I don't sleep." Asami rolled her eyes and followed Korra away to their bedroom. "Mako and Wu, you guys are on the second door on the right for tonight. Bolin and Iroh, you guys get the first on the right."_ _

__"Thanks, Asami!" Bolin exclaimed, kissing Iroh on the cheek and hugging Mako and Wu one more time before the Prince could say anything in protest. "There better be a nice big tub for my bath tomorrow!"_ _

__"I'll be up in a moment, darling!" Iroh called out, and Bolin's footsteps grew quieter as he raced up the stairs towards their room. Iroh turned back to the new happy couple, tucking his hands behind his back._ _

__"I want to offer my congratulations." Iroh said sincerely, his amber eyes twinkling. "I'm very happy for the both of you."_ _

__Mako smiled and Wu blushed and waved his hand around in a dismissive motion, but he was obviously very happy to hear it._ _

__"I hope the field was to your liking? I apologize again that my mother wouldn't allow you inside the Palace." Iroh said, an apologetic look on his face._ _

__"It was more than enough," Wu insisted. "I could have gone for a nice tent though, but then I guess we wouldn't have been able to see the stars and fireworks. So maybe no tent was the better option."_ _

__Iroh chuckled warmly. "I'll keep in mind for next time." He promised as there was thudding coming from above them. "Coming, honey!" Iroh called out to the ceiling and the stomping ceased. "Have a good night you two, and congratulations once again."_ _

__Mako and Wu offered their thanks as Iroh walked away and up the stairs._ _

__Wu turned and immediently wrapped both his arms around Mako in a tight hug, his face buried in Mako's chest. "This might be the best New Year's ever."_ _

__Mako raised his hand and pressed it on Wu's chin as he lifted up the man's face to look at him. "I think you're right."_ _

__Mako pulled Wu closer as their eyes fluttered shut once again, their lips pressing together in a tender kiss._ _

__Their kiss felt like the fireworks that had once danced in the sky, all of their love and emotions for each other being directed into their kiss._ _

__Mako could not agree more: this was the best New Year's ever._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay your classic New Year's fic to end the year ;) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!! See you next time


End file.
